villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Josef
Josef is the main antagonist of the 2014 independent horror film, Creep and its 2017 sequel Creep 2. He was portrayed by . Story ''Creep'' (2014) Aaron is an optimistic videographer that decides to come work for Josef after answering his ad on Craigslist. All Aaron has to do is record Josef throughout the day and remain discreet about the entire setup. Josef tells Aaron that he will be recording a series of videos for his unborn son, as he is dying from a terminal illness and will never be able to see him grow up. Aaron first records Josef in a bath tub pretending to give his son a bath, and is then asked to come hiking with Josef. While getting a jacket, Aaron is startled by a wolf mask in the closet; Josef tells him that his father used to wear the mask and pretend to be a friendly wolf named "Peachfuzz". Aaron accompanies him with the video camera. Throughout their time together, Aaron is repeatedly scared by Josef, who claims he has a "weird sense of humor". At a restaurant after their hiking trip, Josef admits to Aaron that he had taken photos of him before they met, as he wanted to get to know Aaron before meeting him; he apologizes profusely. He also says that Aaron has an "animal within", as he seemed ready to kill Josef when Josef scared him. As Aaron gets ready to leave that night, Josef asks him to stay for a drink of whiskey. He asks Aaron to turn off the camera; Aaron shuts off the video but leaves the sound on. Josef tells him he lied about Peachfuzz, and he wore the wolf mask in order to rape his wife and confirm his suspicions about her animal pornography habit. A now-unsettled Aaron drugs Josef's whiskey, lays him to sleep and takes his phone, which suddenly starts ringing. Aaron hides and answers it; it is Josef's "wife", who tells Aaron that she is really just his sister, and that he needs to get out of the house as soon as he can. Returning to where he left Josef, Aaron finds him gone; he searches for Josef, who scares him once again and tells him that he doesn't want to die before running off. Aaron attempts to leave through the front door, but Josef blocks it with the Peachfuzz mask on. Aaron charges at him, and the camera shuts off. When the video resumes, Aaron reveals that he escaped the house and made it home, but he soon received a DVD in the mail from Josef of him burying some bags in the yard; Aaron thinks it is meant as a threat. He has also been having terrible nightmares about Josef. Josef sends him a large box with a knife and a stuffed wolf in it, as well as another DVD with a video of Josef apologizing for the last video and saying that he really cares about Aaron. Aaron rips open the stuffed wolf, finding a locket with Josef's and Aaron's pictures in it, which he throws away. After getting no help from the police, Aaron hears a trash can fall one night, and as he investigates his home, Josef appears at the front door. Days later, Josef takes the camera and films Aaron while he sleeps. Aaron finds another DVD labeled "My Last Video" in his house. Josef, in the video, apologizes again, reveals that he found the locket in Aaron's trash, and asks Aaron to come to the public lake by his house to "give them closure". Aaron films himself from his car as he goes to the lake. As he sits on a bench, Josef approaches him from behind, puts on the Peachfuzz mask, and axes Aaron in the skull. Josef films himself saying good-bye to Aaron, and claims that he appreciated that Aaron trusted him enough not to turn around while sitting on the bench. He shuts off the camera after saying that he loves Aaron. Josef puts a DVD labeled "Aaron <3" in a cabinet full of videos and DVDs with different people's names on them, as he identifies himself as Bill over the phone while speaking to yet another person about hiring them for the same job for which he had hired Aaron. ''Creep 2'' (2017) "Josef" once again advertises for video work to be done, which attracts the attention of a video artist named Sara.http://www.indiewire.com/2017/08/creep-2-first-look-mark-duplass-patrick-brice-1201871290/ In this film he will introduce himself under the alias of "Aaron" taken after his victim from the previous film. Production of Character Of the creative process for his character, Josef, Duplass explained "We were interested in the psychological profile of this very, very strange person. We were very interested in how you meet people and don’t quite understand what’s up, but you start to get signs. For us that was intense eye contact, lack of personal space, oversharing, maybe a little bit too much love here and there. But, for me, there’s something wrong with both of these guys. Deeply. This concept of, 'who is the creep in this scenario?'" Gallery ''Creep'' Josef.png Peachfuzz.jpg|Josef with his 'Peachfuzz' mask on. creep-2014-horror-indie-mark-duplass-patrick-brice-movie-review-scary.jpg|Aaron creep-616x366.jpg|"Tubby Time", the first of many off-putting moments aaron_lake.jpg|The final shot of the film, depicting Aaron sitting on a park bench awaiting josef's arrival. ''Creep 2'' Josef Creep 2.png Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Suicidal Category:Perverts